


Hooked

by Slytherhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherhao/pseuds/Slytherhao
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo just recently, moved to a new appartment. Hansol, a free spirited male, and a self-employed music producer,happens to live next to Wonwoo.

Hansol, in the midst of showering, sang like there's no tomorrow. Wonwoo was studying for his finals and was very passionate about it. Hearing his neighbor's loud singing(more like screaming), made him pissed to the core. He knocked on Vernon's door, a second later he realized the guy behind the door was probably still in the shower. 

Wonwoo came back to his room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing a complaint letter. 

Excuse me, mister, just so you know, you're not the only one living in this dorm. The walls are thin and your voice is, to be honest, dreadful to my ears and probably everyone else's. Please stop singing too loud. 

\- your neighbor 🙂

Wonwoo slipped the letter into his neighbor's door. Before he could walk away from the door, the door behind him creaked open. 

"Dreadful to your ears?" Vernon faced the other male's back. Wonwoo turned around seeing his neighbor, half naked. His eyes widen in shock

Does he have no shame?! Is what he thought.

Vernon noticed his reaction and smirked at the boy with glasses. "Like what you're seeing?" He teased. "Seriously? You just pissed me off with your shower concert and now you're being so cocky. Have shame dude!" 

Wonwoo did secretly like the sight of his neighbor half naked. But he was too pissed with his behavior. 

"Chill, I'm Vernon. I'm sorry for the little concert earlier. I guess I got too into the music." He chuckled, offering his hand. 

"I'm Wonwoo. Sorry for telling you, your voice is dreadful." He shakes Vernon's hand. "Nice to meet you by the way. You're new here? I haven't seen that face in here before.." Vernon continues a conversation. "Is that a good thing or..." Wonwoo raised one eyebrow. "Good thing for sure." Vernon showed his infamous gummy smile. "Mm, I am. I just moved in yesterday." Vernon nods his head. "Well, welcome! If you need help on something, my room's right beside your's." Vernon gave a small wink to the pale ivory-skinned boy. 

Wonwoo blushed a little and nodded, then walked away from the boy's door. 

/hooked/

It was two weeks since the male neighbors talked. 

Wonwoo surprisingly passed his tests, and to add to his accomplishments, he met someone in only that span of time.

He gets a notification 

Jeonghan : Wonu, are you free?

Wonwoo : Yes hyung 😁

Jeonghan : Lets go out 😛

Wonwoo looked at the new message from the guy he met in school. He feels kind of startled or fluttered everytime Jeonghan does or says something to him, he obviously caught feelings for the man. 

Mall.

They walked around the mall, and soon ended up in a fast food. 

They ordered food as they got in, "Uhmm.. Wonwoo, I... I think I left my wallet at home.." Jeonghan scratches his head. Wonwoo gives him the look, deep inside he couldn't resist his friend. "Fine hyung. I'll treat you. Again." Wonwoo rolled his eyes jokingly as Jeonghan hugged the younger's arms. 

They ate right after they got served. 

"Hyung?" A voice came to them. 

In Wonwoo's surprise, it was his neighbor, Vernon. 

"Hansol! Hey!" Jeonghan hugged the male with a binnie hat. Wonwoo was still baffled. They know eachother? 

"This is Wonwoo. Wonwoo, this is Hansol." Wonwoo looked at the other's eyes. 

"I know hyung. He's my neighbor!" Vernon smiled at both boys.

"Thats cool! Well, since youre here, want to eat with us then?" Jeonghan invited the Porcelain-skinned male. 

Jeonghan and Vernon had a great talk, meanwhile the boy with glasses ate in peace, ignoring the fact that his crush is being distracted by his annoying neighbor from their hangout. 

It was already 30 minutes, and all of them were ready to go. 

"It was nice hanging out with both of you.." Jeonghan smiled. "My home's the other way to your's, bye then! Have a safe ride home!" He waved at the two guys. 

With Jeonghan gone, it was plain silence between both of the boys. "Hey! Where are you going?" Vernon grabs Wonwoo's arm. "Going home?" Wonwoo doesn't take his hand back. "By the train? Just go with me, I'm taking a cab." Vernon offers. Wonwoo had second thoughts but took his offer in the end. 

Wonwoo checks his wallet. He finds nothing but air.  
"Uhm... hey Vernon?" He blinks. "Hmm?" Vernon turns his head. "Can you pay for this ride? I'll pay you back at the appartment." Wonwoo looked so desperate. "Sure lmao, what happened? You lost your money?" Vernon asked worriedly. 

"Jeonghan left his wallet, so I payed for him but ordered too much." Wonwoo shakes his head. "Lmao, he's such an ass! He does that all the time!" Vernon slapped his knee as he laughed. 

"Cute.." Wonwoo accidently blurted. "Lmao, he is kinda cute." Vernon smiled. Wonwoo was caught off guard and replied with a quick yes. 

I meant you, you were cute. Wonwoo said in his thoughts. 

/hooked/

They soon reached their apartment, they got down the cab as Vernon paid the driver.

Walking up the stairs, it was dead quiet between them. "Wait outside my door, I'll grab money." Wonwoo said. "Wait, can you just go to my room when you have your money? I have to go to the bathroom real quick.." Vernon's face flushed. Wonwoo nodded, chuckling. 

Few moments later, Vernon opens the door for Wonwoo. "Hey, come in." Vernon offered. 

Vernon welcomes Wonwoo to his home. "Sit wherever you like, I'll bring you a beverage. Want anything specific?" Vernon asks. "Nothing really, do you have milk though?" Wonwoo sat on the couch. 

Vernon comes back with a milk on hand. Wonwoo thanks the younger boy. "Here's the cash." Wonwoo hands out money. He looks around Vernon's room.

"Your room is so you." Wonwoo commented. "What does that mean?" Vernon laughs. "It speaks Vernon, you know?" They both chuckle. "I guess it does." Vernon sits beside the the boy sipping on his milk.

"So, how long have you met Jeonghan hyung?" Wonwoo muttered. "Hmm, I guess its been 2 years since I've met him, I was still in school then." Wonwoo nodded. "You're younger than me, right? Does that mean you dropped out of school?" He asked. "Yeah, making music is my passion, and since my parents were fine with me following my dreams, I went for it and shoot my shot." Vernon stated, removing his beanie hat. 

"That's cool, you're cool." Vernon blushed at the comment and nodded. "How about you? You still go to school, how is it?" Wonwoo placed his empty glass on the table. "I'm taking M.A, I'm planning to be a singer in the future." 

Vernon's face lights up. "That's great! My friend Jihoon is planning on making a music production, Jeonghan hyung is also in it! I also am! We'd love you to join, hyung!" Wonwoo sits up amd thinks. 

"I'd love to join your Music Production! I can't wait to graduate and work with all of you!" Vernon felt like he had to hug Wonwoo's figure, Wonwoo was shocked at first but ended up hugging the other boy back. "I'll wait for you, hyung.." Vernon pulls out from the hug. 

After a few conversations, Wonwoo decided to go back to his room and sleep since it was already late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stream Fallin Flowerrrrrrrrrr

2 years Later

Years passed and Wonwoo finished college, joining Vernon and Jeonghan in the Music Production. 

Knock knock

A man in a denim jacket was standing by Wonwoo's door as he opened it. 

"Seungcheol hyung, anything I can help you with?" Wonwoo asks. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to invite you to a party later. The whole crew is going, I just needed to ask you so we could all be complete?" Seungcheol explained. "Thanks hyung. I just have to finish a few things before going." Wonwoo fixed his glasses. Seungcheol nodded. "Be at the pub at 6 pm, won!" He reminded the boy, waving his friend good bye. 

Wonwoo closed his door and finished his work quickly to attend the said party. 

Pub.

Wonwoo looked for seats, and found an empty spot beside Vernon.   
"Hey hyung. Its been long since i've seen you out of your room." Hansol greeted the boy beside him. Wonwoo hummed as a response. 

A few moments later, they ate their meal and talked to one another.

"Guys. I have an announcement to make." Seungcheol stood from his sit and held his glass up. 

This is probably the reason why he threw a party

"So," Seungcheol paused, telling Jeonghan to stand beside him. "We, Me and Jeonghan, are dating. Officially!" The crowd cheered for the new couple, the two men then said their thanks to the supportive friends they have.

Wonwoo, in the other hand, felt bittersweet. Seeing his crush for 2 years, being in a relationship with his friend, and also seeing how happy he looked, being with Seungcheol. He knew he had to let go sooner or later. He just didn't know how and when. 

/hooked/

Vernon's pov

We were having a normal party at the pub until Seungcheol made his and Jeonghan hyung's relationship official, we celebrated after that. 

All were good, until I saw Wonwoo's eyes, they were filled with sadness and hurt. He was the odd sheep of the party. He was sulking all night long, and I hate that I know why.

Wonwoo hyung drank almost half of the alcohol the whole crew drank. Everyone thought he was just having a rough day, since he looked bashful ever since he walked into the pub. He drank alot, even though he knew he couldn't drink well. He drank, to drown his emotions and the empty feeling inside him. 

Noone was able to stop him because they were also drunk. Leaving me, Seungcheol and Jeonghan to be the sober ones, we had to be responsible and take everybody home. Fortunately, Seungcheol had Dino called up to help us take care of everyone. 

Since we all live in one appartment, it was easier for us to take everybody home. 

"Have a good night sleep Chan, and also, Vernon, I think you should check up on Wonwoo before you go to bed, thanks." Seungcheol reminded me. I greeted them congrats before I wave them goodbye and went to Wonwoo's room.

Wonwoo's room.

Hyung was laying on his bed, snoring peacefully like nothing happened, I then tucked him to bed, removing his glasses and putting them on the side table.

I stared at him for a little while, looking at his small figure. I recalled on his state earlier at the pub. I pitied him for having unrequited love. But I pity him more for not noticing other people that would gladly risk their own life for him. Although I'm not saying its me.

I sighed and looked at him for a last time before going out of his room. 

/hooked/

Wonwoo's pov

I wake up feeling woozy. Massaging my head as I try to recall what had happened the night before.

I cover my face with my blanket as I screamed, muffled. 

I regret going to that party.

"Good morning hyung." I lift the blanket off my face and tilted my head to where the voice came from. 

Vernon came to me, placing a bottle of medicine and water on my side table. "Are you feeling better?" He asked me. I nodded, still holding my head.

"There's food I bought from the eatery near the appartment." Vernon pointed at the plastic bag also placed on my side table. 

"Thank you, Vernon. You shouldn't have." I thanked him as he helped me sit up straight. "No problem hyung. Seungcheol hyung asked me to take care of you, and as your friend and your workmate, I would be glad to." He gave me a small smile and took out the food from the bag. 

"Vernon taking care of others? This is new." I teased. He gave me a glare and fed me after. "Just eat your food hyung."

Vernon helped me take my medicine and cleaned up my place a little. He finished helping me and sat at the chair beside me bed.

"Hyung. How long have you like Jeonghan?" I was startled at his question first, but there's no point on hiding it from him.

"Since, since the day I met him at school." I replied shortly. "Are you alright? About them, dating?" He asked. "I'm just glad that he's found someone to make him happy, and knowing it's Seungcheol hyung, I'm relieved 'cus I know he'll take care of Jeonghan." I looked at the ceiling, then back to Vernon. 

He nodded. "You'll find the right one soon, hyung. There are many people who would die to be with you." Hansol said, exaggerating the word 'die'. "Yeah, hopefully." We both chuckled. 

We talked for almost 2 and a half hours straight, and realized it was already afternoon. 

"That was one long ass conversation!" Vernon stretches his arms and stood up, putting a hand on my forehead, checking if I was getting better. "You seen fine now hyung! Want to go out and grab food?" 

The day ended, with the two guys going out to eat and then talking more.


	3. Finale

It was, at the time, summer in Korea. The crew decided that it would be cool if they had a break from work, and had a vacation together. 

"Do you guys agree with the location?" Seungcheol asks the other 11. 

Everyone agreed, nodding their heads, and giving thumbs up, when Seungcheol realizes, there were only 11 people seated in front of him.

"Where is Jihoon?" He asks. Everybody looked at eachother, searching for their friend. "He's probably still in his music room, doing magic." Hoshi said, mocking his own boyfriend.

"Its not like you guys don't like my work." A small guy came in the room with a hat on. 

"You're here, we were talking about the location for our vacation. What do you think?" Seungcheol asks. "I'm fine anywhere, as long as I can sleep." Jihoon replied lazily, fixing his hat. Seungcheol nodded, continuing the talk about their said vacation. 

A week later

"Good morning everyone! Pack your shit, and get down already!" Jeonghan yelled, knocking roughly at everyone's doors. 

Vernon visited Wonwoo's room, looking for his favorite beanie hat. 

"Hyung, have you seen my yellow beanie hat?" Vernon came in, not even bothering to knock. He smiles as Wonwoo already has the hat on hand. "Hehe, thanks hyung. You're the best." Hansol hugs the older before going back to packing his things. 

"Looks like, ya'll are ready. Lets go to the van, what are you waiting for?!" Seungcheol jumped in joy, skipping all the way to the vehicle.

Two hours and 30 minutes later, they reached the Hot Spring Resort, the boys cheered in joy, going down the van. 

The 13 men stopped at the entrance, picking what rooms they share first, before going in. 

"Since there are 6 rooms, there's a room shared by 3 people." Seungcheol spoke. Everybody assigned themselves, obviously the couples would share rooms; naming Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Minghao and Jun, Seungkwan and Mingyu, & lastly Woozi and Hoshi. Leaving Seokmin, Joshua, and Dino to share rooms. 

So this means me and Vernon are roommates. Is what Wonwoo thought.

The crew proceeded to go in the Resort's clubhouse, when someone grabbed Wonwoo's arm.

"Hyung." Hansol whispered. "I have a plan." 

This isnt good. Wonwoo thought. 

"I saw the Resort's brochure last night, and guess what." Hansol put on a big smile. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. "There's a discount for married couples!" Wonwoo got startled at his statement. 

Is he saying we should pretend to be a married couple? Wonwoo thought. 

"Vernon, you do realize Seungcheol has the money right?" He said as an excuse. "Yeah... but we could still have a discount though. We just tell the cashier, we're married." Vernon pouted.

Wonwoo gave up, he just couldnt resist the younger.

They walked together, Vernon holds Wonwoo's hand, taking the older by surprise. 

The 11 other men were confused, why are they holding hands?

"Excuse me miss, both of our reservations are also with them. I saw your brochure, saying married couples have a discount? Please separate our's to theirs." Vernon says confidently, showing their intertwined hands to the lady. 

In everyone's surprise, the cashier nodded and told them that it's settled. "Here are your room keys. And also your change." The lady gave them the key and the change. 

/hooked/ 

Vernon and Wonwoo walked back to the group of men, smirking. 

"What the fuck bro?!" Dino jokingly smacks Vernon's arm. The 10 other men bashed, joining the youngest on hitting the two guys still holding eachother's hands. 

Few hittings later, they picked their bags and went to their rooms. 

Sigh "That was a successful plan, right hyung?" Vernon plops on his bed, breathing out air. 

Wonwoo looks at him with a 'are you serious' look. 

"Okay. Fine, maybe we got a few smacks and kicks from the guys, but atleast we got a discount." Vernon winks at the older as Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "Sure Non." Wonwoo replies. 

The boys unpack a few stuff, and change clothes, when they heard a knock on the door. 

"Guys, join us at the spring! Its amazing!" Hoshi opens the door and invited the two guys. They nodded as a response, saying they'll be right with him. 

They went out their room, closing it before going to the others. 

They went to the hot spring and took pictures with eachother, enjoying evey moment with the whole crew. Vernon comes out of the spring, feeling kinda tired. "I'll be taking a rest now, see you guys at dinner!" 

He goes back to his room, taking a cold shower and changing into his comfy clothes. He doesn't know what to do after, so he plays with his phone. 

Wonwoo opens the door, dripping wet from the spring. "Hyung! Dont you have a towel? Wait there, I'll get you a towel." Vernon grabs a dry towel from one of the bags. "Thanks, I had to get of there. They were trying to squirt water to eachother's eyes like idiots." The older explains, getting in the bathroom. 

Wonwoo opens the door, finishing his shower. 

Vernon looks up from his phone, sighting at the older, half naked. "Non, Hansol!" Wonwoo wakes the younger from his trance. He notices Hansol reaction, leaving a smirk on his face. "Like the sight in front of you?" 

Vernon laughs, "Do you remember our first meeting?" He asks, smiling widely. Wonwoo recalls, "Yeah, you were singing so teribly... Oh wait. You still do!" Wonwoo teases, making the plrcelain-skinned male to blush. "Okay hyung. Now put on some clothes or else I'll sing you a lullaby, to make you sleep, and never wake up." Wonwoo laughs and nods. 

Vernon jumps out of his bed. "DEAN just released a new song!!" Wonwoo looks at Vernon. "What?!" He also jumps from his bed. "GET THE SPEAKER!!!" Wonwoo demands the younger.

The younger then grabs the bluetooth speaker from his bag and instantly plays Im Not Sorry by DEAN.

The boys made their room into a concert hall, jumping on their beds and screaming the lyrics of the song playing. 

"IM NOT SORRY" Vernon screeches. "NO IM NOT SORRY" Wonwoo joins him. 

Knock knock

The speaker was too loud for them to hear the knock on the door. Jeonghan was outside the door when he heard loud music from behind the door. He opened the door, seeing both of the boys jumping and shouting on their beds like kids. 

They look good together. Jeonghan thought, smiling at the sight.

Wonwoo notices the creak on the door, before seeing Jeonghan. He stopped jumping. "Hyung..." Hansol stopped the music, looking at Jeonghan's direction.

"Hey! Just reminding you, the dinner's almost ready. The boys are grilling barbeque." Jeonghan smiled. The boys nodded. "You guys look good together." Jeonghan said before closing the door. 

What? That was so sudden and extra. Wonwoo thought

Both of the boys looked at eachother and turned red. 

"I- I'm tired. Let's take a rest." Vernon turns the speaker off and sits down on his bed. Wonwoo nodded as a response. 

They were both awkward, sitting still on their beds, saying nothing. 

Knock knock

"Food is ready!" Minghao yelled behind the door without opening it. Hansol nodded even though Minghao couldn't see. 

\----  
A/N

I just had to put DEAN, cus bby boi need som love, stan DEAN!!

/hooked/

Wonwoo's pov

We went out of our room and ate with the crew. The food was delicious, but I still couldn't get what Jeonghan hyung said earlier. 

I haven't thought of Vernon as someone who I can be in a relationship with. Ever. 

"Wonwoo? Is the food not delicious?" Joshua woke me up from my trance. "Oh, no hyung. Its delicious. I'm just a bit tired." I said as an excuse. Jisoo nodded, as everyone continued eating and chatting. 

I was still thinking of Vernon, but I tried to be a bit more awake. 

We finished our meal, didn't have the opportunity to talk too much and decided to go to our rooms, since there were other tourists eating peacefully at the other table. We didn't want to disturb them with drunk men laughing and talking loudly. 

"Look!" Mingyu pointed at the top of the Resthouse. "There's a rooftop!" The crew also looked up. "No, its late. And some of you are drunk, go to sleep." Jeonghan told us. 

We went to our rooms, others sleeping, others still doing things they want to do in a vacation. 

I really wanted to go to that rooftop. The sky looks beautiful tonight. So I waited for Vernon to drift off to sleep, before I sneak out to the rooftop. 

Rooftop.

I breathe the fresh air out in the open, looking at the night sky. 

How beautiful, how peaceful

I hear the door creak, seeing Jeonghan hyung peaking his head. 

"I knew you'd be here." He said, sitting next to me. "People usually go to rooftops to free their thoughts, are you okay?" He asked me.

"Hyung. What you said earlier." He hummed as a response. "About me, and Vernon?" I continued. "Ohhh... that." He smiled. "Hyung, when you and Seungcheol hyung, became a couple." I paused. "How... how did you know, you guys were for eachother?" I asked.

"I don't really know, I just knew that he was the one." He laughed. I lowered my head, still in thoughts. "Wonwoo." He held my hand. "Just trust your guts. That's what I'm trying to say. Don't doubt anything and just go for it. If that person accepts you, or rejects you, then it must happen for a reason." He smiled at me and hugged me before getting up and leaving. 

Vernon's pov

I wake up feeling like peeing, I stood up from my bed. Seeing no one on Wonwoo's bed. I didn't feel like peeing anymore.

I went out of my room, looking for him. Knocking on everyone's doors if he was there, but none. I felt a pang in my heart, where could he be?

I see Jeonghan hyung coming from the upper floor. "He's at the rooftop honey. Tell him, what you've wanted to say from the start." He smiled at me patting my shoulder. 

Honey? What happened to Jeonghan?

But he was right. Maybe it is time to tell him how i feel.

I stopped my tracks in front of the rooftop's door. Am I doing the right thing?

I exhaled before opening the door. 

He's sitting there, looking at the stars. 

He looks beautiful

I sit beside Wonwoo. "Hey" He looks at me, startled. "Hey." He replies. 

There was silence between us. "I-" We say at the same time. "You go first." He said. I nodded, not wanting to make it longer. "I just want you to know that, if ever you say no, I hope we could still be friends, and... Please don't be mad." I lower my head, with closed eyes. 

"Why would I be mad? Is there something I should be mad about?" He tilts his head. "I- Should I still say it?" I asked, worried. "Sorry, yes! Lmao!" He said, visibly tensed. "You know what? Lets say it together." "Wait no nevermind." 

Curse my indecisive ass!!

"Hansol, chill. You go first okay?" I gulped before nodding. I exhale, "UHM. OKAY. I JUST WANA SAY I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR 2 YEARS. I APPRECIATE ALL THE THINGS YOUVE DONE FOR ME, AND EVEN THO I KNOW YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE, I JUST WANT TO TELL U, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS BE SOMEONE WHO CARES FOR YOU, AND LOVES YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, EVEN IF YOU DONT FEEL THE SAME WAY." I say in the fastest way I could.

He sighed. *Was that a bad sign?!*

"Non, chill. You don't have to speak that fast, I adore your rapping but," he chuckled, "Look, Sol, how could you say that I don't feel the same way?" I stayed silent.

He puts both of his hands on my shoulder, "Hansol Vernon Chwe, I love you too. I am sorry for not realizing it too soon. I cherish you with all my heart, and hearing your confession now, makes me fall for you even more." He cups my face as tears fall down my cheeks.

He hugs me tightly and I hug him back, still tearing up. "So, will you be my one and only soulmate for life?" He asks, still hugging me. 

I answered with a "Fuck yes!" 

*Bang ! ! !*

The roof top door was busted open, "FUCKING FINALLY!" Seokmin hugs both me and Wonwoo. 

We pulled back, "You all were eavesdropping the whole time?" Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. They laughed, hugging us, turning it into a group hug. 

I love this family

~~ E N D ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love DEAN so much, I hope more people stan him owo... Stan Seventeen too hoesss!! 
> 
> I cant put italic texts in here, i dont know how... so just bear with it, i'll learn more abt editing texts here in ao3 🥺


End file.
